kisetsunobashofandomcom-20200215-history
Extrasensory Perception
Extra-Sensory Perception (Chounouryoku ちょうのうりょく) is the ability to perceive the presence of morphons. Without so much as a single shadow of a doubt, possessing it is the most fundamental prerequisite for both an individual's maturation into an Extra-Sensory Perceiver (Chounouryoku-sha ちょうのうりょくしゃ) and the production of a MAD (Morphically Abnormal Denizen/Device). ''Terminology In order to develop a full understanding of 'ESP, one must be aware of the meaning of a number of terms. ''Aura'' Aura is the total of the ''morphons'' that have come to surround a ''morphic unit'' as a result of the morphic decay of the ''morphic unit''. The longer a ''morphic unit'' has existed, the larger its ''aura'' will be. Only an especially old entity will have an ''aura'' that is large enough to be seen with the naked eye. It should be noted that ''aura'' is capable of being classified as either being ''true'' or ''false''. A ''true aura'' is only constituted of ''true morphons'' while a ''false aura'' is only constituted of ''false morphons''. It should also be noted that only a ''morphic unit'' that is ''falsely charged'' will have a ''true aura'', whilst only a ''morphic unit'' that is ''truely charged'' will have a ''false aura''. ''Morphic Decay'' Is the process by which a ''morphic unit'' loses energy as a result of the emission of the ''morphons'' that constitue its ''morphic field''. Due to the fact that it's a detrimental result of ''soul clash'' itself, all morphic units undergo ''morphic decay''. ''Morphic Field'' As its name implies, a ''morphic field'' is a field that is produced by a ''morphic unit''. In layman's terms, it is simply the behavior that is exhibited by a ''morphic unit''. According to the Uten Navn, ''morphic fields'' exhibit wave-particle duality in a manner that is reminiscent of - if not identical to - electromagnetic radiation. The ''Uten Navn'' also states that interactions between ''morphic fields'' are the ''causes'' which bring about the ''effects'' we have come to collectively refer to as reality. A good, physical description of a ''morphic field'' would be: An oscillating chain that is composed of a number of ''true morphons'' that are each bound to, at the very most, a pair of ''false morphons'' by a force of attraction between ''true morphons'' and ''false morphons''. It should also be noted that ''morphic fields'' are differentiated from each other by their wavelength, and that even a length as little as a yoctometre is capable of spelling the difference between a dog and a slice of cake. ''Morphic Unit'' Often abbreviated as simply ''mu'', the ''morphic unit'' is a unit of existences in a manner similar to how the inch is a unit of length. The scope of an existence does not determine its status as a ''morphic unit''. As a result, one cell of a multicellular organism and the multicellular organism as a whole would each be worth naught but a single ''morphic unit''. It should be noted that the identity of a ''morphic unit'' can be determined by measuring - for the wavelength of - the ''morphic field'' of the ''morphic unit''. ''Morphic Subunit'' A ''morphic subunit'' is a ''morphic unit'' that can be categorized under another ''morphic unit''. An example of this would be how ''puppy'' could be categorized under ''dog''. ''Morphon'' The ''morphon'' is an elementary particle and the quantum of the ''morphic field''. Essentially, it is to ''morphic fields'' what a photon is to electromagnetic radiation. It should also be noted that the ''morphon'' is divided into two types. Said types are the ''true morphon'' and the ''false morphon''. ''Reality'' ''R''eality', as it is experienced by the living, is naught but an 'effect' that is 'caused' by an interaction between 'morphic fields. ''Soul'' A ''soul'' is the force of attraction/repulsion that maintains the integrity of a ''morphic field''. In layman's terms - while the ''morphic field'' would be described as the behavior of a ''morphic unit''; the soul would be described as the entity that induces the behavior of a ''morphic unit''. ''Soul Clash'' Is a conflict between the ''soul'' of a ''morphic unit'' and the ''souls'' of the ''morphic subunits'' that constitute it. The ''soul'' of the ''morphic unit'' struggles to induce the ''morphic subunits'' into behaving as the morphic unit does, while the ''souls'' of the ''morphic subunits'' struggles to maintain the uniqueness of each of their ''morphic subunit''. The occurrence of ''soul clash'' directly results in a phenomenon which has come to be referred to as ''morphic decay''. Possession Under normal circumstances, one's possession of ''ESP'' isn't so much as attained as it is received. Generally, an individual receives ''ESP'' as a result of either the circumstances of his or her birth or a serendipitous ''soul clash''. Most of those individuals who were (un)fortunate enough to have received ''ESP'' in the aforementioned manners are primarily referred to as ''MADs ('''''Morphically Abnormal Denizens); however, it should be noted that quite a few of them manage to earn themselves the privilege of being referred to as Gold Wheel-Turning Sage Kings (Konrinou こんりんおう). Contrary to popular belief, one does not have to receive ESP in order to possess it. In stark contrast to the popular belief, it's entirely possible for an individual to attain ESP through his or her efforts if he or she wasn't lucky enough to have received it by pure chance alone. For ESP isn't a rarity that is acquired, but rather a dormancy that is awakened. The fact of the matter is that all individuals are in possession of ESP at all times of their life; however, the ESP of most individuals is far too weak of a sense to be noticed by any of them. Thus, the only real difference between an ESPer and a Non-ESPer is the intensity of their ESP. With this in mind, it stands to reason that any individual is fully capable of attaining ESP by means of intensifying his or her'' ESP'' to the point where it becomes noticeable to them. Unfortunately, such an intensification tends to be easier said than done. So far, the most efficient means of intensifying one's ESP is the application of a concept which is referred to as Emptiness (Kuukyo くうきょ). One's emptiness is an indistinct measurement of an one's lack of the distractions that hinder decision-making during an activity. Maximizing one's emptiness will allow one to perform an activity with a higher degree of efficiency than he or she would normally be capable of. It may also allow one to take notice of senses that were being overshadowed by his or her more powerful senses. In this case, it allows one to take notice of his or her ESP. Through the application of the concept of emptiness, it's absolutely possible for an individual to temporarily attain ESP. However, it should be noted that there is a huge flaw to the attainment of ESP through the application of the concept of emptiness. Said flaw is the same flaw that applies to any application of the concept of emptiness. Whenever an individual maximizes his or her emptiness, he or she makes his- or herself more than a little inattentive to those subjects that are unrelated to the activity he or she is performing. Also, ESP that is attained through the application of the concept of emptiness tends to be weaker than ESP that is received. However, it should be noted that there is an exception where attained ESP is stronger than received ESP. Such an exception is ESP that is attained as a result of an entrance into the Mind Without Mind (Mushin no Shin 無心の心). Often shortened to simply No Mind (Mushin 無心), the Mind Without Mind is an altered state of consciousness where an individual's conventional memories are temporarily discarded from his or her consciousness in favor of his or her muscle memories. As a result, the individual becomes forgetful of everything but his or her physical experiences. Allowing him or her to perform with as much faultless excellence as any computer at the cost of him or her becoming incapable of anything but performances. It should be noted that entering the Mind Without Mind is the only known way in which an individual can literally maximize his or her emptiness. While it's true that the ESP that is attained from an entrance into the Mind Without Mind is by far greater than any ESP that can be received, it's also true that the former ESP is less versatile than the latter ESP. For applications of the former ESP is utterly limited to whatever performance the aforementioned Mind Without Mind is associated with. While the latter ESP can be applied in any manner that its receiver is capable of. ''Applications 'ESP' is fully capable of being applied in a manner that allows one to induce the occurrence of supernatural phenomena. Such applications are: 'Basics' The basic application of 'ESP' consists of a trio of maneuvers which are referred to as 'operations. These ''operations'' are ''Association'', ''Deviation'', and ''Emanation''. ''Association'' Consists of utilizing the ''false morphons'' that constitute one's ''morphic field'' to bond one's ''morphic field'' to another ''morphic field'' in a manner that is similar to how a chemical element of the periodic table is capable of utilizing a valence electron to link itself to another chemical element. ''Deviation'' Consists of either depositing or withdrawing ''morphons'' from a ''morphic field'' in order to alter the ''morphic field''. ''Emanation'' Consists of depositing ''morphons'' from a ''morphic field'' in a manner that propels the ''morphons'' from the ''morphic field'' as a projectile. '''Advanced Advanced application of ESP consists of performing the operations in specific orders which have come to be collectively referred to as procedures. The aforementioned procedures are: Appropriation, Amelioration, Debilitation, Usurpation, Transformation, Generation, Circumvention, Materialization, and Annihilation. ''Appropriation'' Consists of only performing Association in order to link one's morphic field to the morphic field of a morphic unit that is adjacent to your morphic unit. Those who are skilled at performing this procedure are referred to as Appropriates. ''Amelioration'' Consists of performing Association and then Deviation in order to alter the morphic field of a morphic unit other than one's own. Those who are skilled at performing this procedure are referred to as Ameliorants. ''Debilitation'' Consists of performing Association and then Emanation in order to project morphons from a morphic unit other than one's own. Those who are skilled at performing this procedure are referred to as Debilitants. ''Usurpation'' Consists of performing Deviation and then Association in order to safely link one's morphic field to the morphic field of a morphic unit that is adjacent to your morphic unit. Those who are skilled at performing this procedure are referred to as Usurpers. ''Transformation'' Consists of only performing Deviation in order to alter one's very own morphic field. Those who are skilled at performing this procedure are referred to as Transformers. ''Generation'' Consists of performing Deviation and then Emanation in order to project something other than morphons. Those who are skilled at performing this procedure are referred to as Generators. ''Circumvention'' Consists of performing Emanation and then Annexation in order to link one's morphic field to the morphic field of a morphic unit that is not adjacent to your morphic unit. Those who are skilled at performing this procedure are referred to as Circumventors. ''Materialization'' Consists of performing Emanation and then Deviation in order to alter a projection of morphons into just about any entity one desires. Those who are skilled at performing this procedure are referred to as Materializers. ''Annihilation'' Consists of only performing Emanation in order to project morphons. Those who are skilled at performing this procedure are referred to as Annihilators. Category:Extrasensory Perception (ESP)